Ragno d'Energia
I Ragni d'Energia, o Ragni della Spezia, erano aracnidi che abitavano nelle miniere di Spezia di Kessel. Vivevano nella più completa oscurità dentro le grotte della miniera filando delle ragnatele fatte di Glitterstim, un tipo raro di spezia. I ragni le sparavano dalla loro bocca per catturare la preda, impalarla e poi succhiarle rapidamente l'energia vitale. I ragni sono noti per nutrirsi di Bogey, le fonti di energia pura che causavano la produzione di Glitterstim reagendo e producendo luce, avvisando i ragni della loro presenza. I ragni non sopportavano la luce intensa, dal momento che vivevano dentro le caverne nel buio più totale. I Ragni d'Energia venivano, però, attratti dalla luce prodotta dall'interazione glitterstim-bogey, e ci sono anche casi di scambiare altre fonti di luce per quella prodotta da questi esseri. Erano una delle tante minacce che dovevano affrontare i minatori di spezia, in particolare quelli che si aggiravano troppo in profondità nelle grotte dove vivevano i ragni. Spesso, gli amministratori e gli ufficiali su Kessel mandavano i prigionieri più problematici a lavorare in queste gallerie profonde, garantendo che potessero rigare dritto. Come dice il loro nome essi si nutrono di energia, di conseguenza i colpi di blaster sono inefficaci contro di loro, venendo semplicemente assorbiti. Curiosamente le armi ioniche, poiché influenzano l'energia e la sua distribuzione, sono altamente efficaci (ma non letali) contro di loro. Una variante di questa specie viene scoperta da Han Solo e Leia Organa mentre indagavano su una serie di scosse sismiche sotterranee per conto di Lando, che era titolare dell'operazione di estrazione della Spezia. La sottospecie di recente scoperta era di colore rossastro e mancavano i ganci e le spine che sono presenti sulle braccia dei ragni tipici. Questi "ragni rossi" risultarono essere erbivori, e si nutrivano dei funghi giganti presenti nei livelli inferiori delle miniere di Spezia di Kessel. Questi ragni rossi erano tossici per i normali ragni d'energia, permettendo alle due razze di coesistere. Geneticamente, i due tipi diversi potrebbero anche accoppiarsi, ma non esiste alcuna documentazione dell'atto. Quando si alimentavano di ryll, i Ragni d'Energia producono glitteryll in grandi quantità. Un certo numero di queste creature venivano contrabbandate su Ryloth, il che dimostra che è uno dei pochi altri mondi al di fuori di Kessel in grado di sostenerli. Alcuni furono portati su Coruscant per la Coruscant Livestock Exchange and Exhibitions, in seguito alla creazione della Nuova Repubblica, nella sua esposizione di artropodi, insieme a tossine/adrenaline prodotte dagli orbalisk e al Seme della Morte estratto dai droch. Comparse * Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2 ''(solo citazione) * ''Star Wars: Republic 21: Twilight, Part 3 * Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4 ''(solo citazione) * [[Star Wars: Purge|''Star Wars: Purge]] (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Empire at War ''(solo citazione) * ''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption ''(solo citazione) * ''"Buyer's Market" - Star Wars Insider 126 ''(solo citazione) * ''Jedi Search (prima apparizione) * ''Champions of the Forces'' * The New Order Jedi: Star by Star ''(solo citazione) * [[Millennium Falcon (romanzo)|''Millennium Falcon]]'' (solo citazione) * ''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast * ''Fate of the Jedi: Convinction'' (solo citazione) Categoria:Aracnidi Categoria:Creature di Kessel Categoria:Specie non senzienti Categoria:Predatori Categoria:Creature sotterranee Categoria:Articoli Legends